mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Col Jessep/Archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Monday Night Combat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks for the... uh... thanks(??)! Thanks for the quick action on that file. Just so you know, I'm busy starting a List of ProTags, so once the page is done, please contribute as much as you can. I'm also planning on making a ProTag User Template unless you've started that already... Anyway, I'll probably be contributing quite a bit for at least a week or so here, so get used to seeing me a lot. My gamertag is the same as my wiki username (no caps), so if you ever feel like playing, just send an invite. Thanks for getting this started, Minrice2099 23:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Another thing... If you know some people that are into stats-gathering, I'd love to get a group to try to figure out some damage statistics. You mentioned "fans on the forums" and even that you have a contact within Uber; I don't know how strong of a contact, but if you could get any stats info, that would be really cool. And I know what you mean about the PC thing. I've been an avid TF2 player for a couple years now and if they had released this game for PCs, I would have definitely gotten it there. So that's probably it for now. Thanks for starting the wiki and for any information you have that can make it more useful to myself and others. Minrice2099 03:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Skills Sorry to keep bugging you, but would you happen to know the nomenclature that Uber uses when referring to how a skill drains the "skill bar" (and if they have a term for the "skill bar as well")? I'm working on a Skills page, and I'd like to start using some standard terms. I was thinking "Instantaneous" for skills that use all of the skill bar at once, and "Drain" for those that, well, drain the bar slowly only when active. The problem with that second one is the term "drain" is already used for the Scramblers (though the effect is rather similar). Also, I'd feel better if I'm making unilateral decisions on things like this. Any input would be appreciated! --Minrice2099 16:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Gracias, amigo Thanks for setting this up! I love it! P.S. I'm trying to get screencaps of the top-down view of each map for the Arenas page. (you know, the one you see first when you die.) I think it would be a nice way to show each one's layout. So, if you know anyone with good info on running xbox video to a computer for screencapturing, I'm all ears! Thanks again. OatmealHat 19:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC)OatmealHat Class Page Format Is there a particular way you would like the Class page to look? We've got a few different contributors and all of the data isn't displayed the same way. JMacgowan 02:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Promotion I don't know how much more I can necessarily do; I'm starting to run out of ideas as well as reach the end of my technical knowledge. A lot of the stuff I've been doing (like the Weapons Nav Template I pretty much borrowed from the TF2 wiki. But I wouldn't mind the ability to help clean up Images and things a bit better. If you're looking for some help on the Admin front, I'll gladly lend some. Minrice2099 15:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) General Templates I'm not really sure how Wikia manages things like this (and I know you're without internet access 'till tomorrow-ish), but do you know anything about things like Wikipedia's cleanup and merge-to and -from templates or an easy way to get them (or things like them) imported here? I've looked at their source code and it's pretty complex, sometimes using two-or-more layers of nested templates. Minrice2099 19:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) More Template Stuff I've been working (which at this point means "staring at the screen for countless minutes at") a general Navbox template like on Wikipedia or TF Wiki (by the way, do you think adding an interwiki prefix for the TF Wiki would be justified? It is my general inspiration for the look/layout of things here, for better or worse), something to build class nav templates from, not just the puny navbox we have by default, and I was wondering a few things: *Which CSS file(s) should I be adding formatting stuff to? I think we've been doing in-line styling far too much already. *Where is the JS file I should be editing? I want to add collapsible tables (such as here). *If I copy the code for the navbar template (the little "v d e" in this again, do you think it'll work out of the box? It has certain CSS classes like "noprint" and "plainlinks" that I can't be sure if we have or not. ...and a few other things surrounding the previous that I just feel comfortable making the decisions for all by myself. And in this post, I already answered one of my questions: we have a plainlinks class (look! no external link icon!) So I know this may be kind of a lot (I hate to say it, but I have no idea how skilled you actually are with this sort of stuff. You're good enough with CSS and, at the very least, basic design principles as evidenced by this wiki, but I'm not sure of much beyond that), but I think we need to get some of these things implemented right away so that we don't kick ourselves later. Shoot me a message whenever you can. Minrice2099 06:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC)